Innocent Affection
by Hiding in the mist
Summary: Oneshot. Elizabeth stops by for a visit, and leaves the manor as it was when she arrived. What occurred as she was there?


Disclaimer, I do not own Kuroshitsuji or any of its characters. This is simply a fanfiction and nothing more.

The sound of chirping birds outside the window made the young boy stir in his bed, moments before a black-clad butler entered the room to awaken him and serve him his tea and breakfast. The latter was apparent by the laden tray that the butler placed on the table beside the bed.

A smile playing lightly across his lips, the butler bowed to the young boy who was staring at him arrogantly, and then proceeded to cross the room to draw the curtains, letting light flood into the room.

Covering his eyes for a moment, the young boy then pushed himself up and sighed. "What do you have for me this morning, Sebastian?"

The butler, Sebastian smiled and strolled over to the bedside, and lifting up the teapot that was on the tray, poured some tea for the boy, who took the teacup when Sebastian was done pouring it. "Today's tea is Assam; the tea leaves arrived just this morning. To go with it we have buttered toast and scones. Which would you prefer?"

The boy, after taking a sip of tea, frowned. "Scones."

Sebastian chucked. "Of course, Young Master." He handed the boy a plate with scones on it, and held the teacup for him in return.

After a minute, the boy sighed. "Today's schedule?"

The black-clad butler recited the schedule by memory. The usual, except for one more thing. "And Lady Elizabeth will be arriving about mid-day. She could not be refused."

The boy groaned. Pushing his sheets off with one hand, he handed Sebastian the plate with the other. Getting out of bed, he glared at the butler. "Very well then. Lets get on with the day then, before she arrives."

Sebastian nodded and setting down the cup and plate, proceeded to choose an outfit from the boys wardrobe. Upon doing so, he quickly returned to his master and dressed him accordingly.

Once this was done, they went about the normal schedule. The boy had his daily lessons, and Sebastian made sure that the other servants were not causing too much disorder so early in the day.

Midday came along, and a carriage pulled up outside the manor. After it stopped, a young girl in a pink dress with long, curly blond pigtails stepped out, a huge smile on her face.

Sebastian and his young master were awaiting her, and she smiled when she saw the boy.

"!" She squealed, and ran to him, embracing him in a hug that had his gasping for breath.

"Lizzy!" Ciel gasped, and gradually, he got her to let go after struggling in her grasp.

Sebastian smiled and bowed to the girl once she'd let go of his young master. "Its good to see you again Lady Elizabeth."

Elizabeth beamed. "Oh hello Sebastian! Its good to see you again as well! I trust you've been well?"

Sebastian chuckled slightly, amused. "Yes my Lady, I've been well. I thank you for considering a servant like me."

The girl smiled, and then turned back to Ciel. "Ciel! Will you walk with me?"

Ciel sighed, and after a moment gave his consent. "Very well."

Without a moments hesitation, she grabbed his hand and dragged him off, leaving the bemused Sebastian behind.

"What did you wish to speak of?" Ciel asked after a moment.

Lizzy looked at him, and smiled. "You seem to be a lot more cheerful recently."

Ciel frowned. _Does the fool girl really believe me to be cheerful?_ he thought. "I do?" he asked after a moment.

"Yes. I was just wondering why. It makes me happy, to see you a bit more like the way you were before that day."

"I see.." He sighed.

"Anyway I want you to dance with me Ciel. Out here, just the two of us. It'll be like a dream come true, and its just such a lovely day. I'm your fiancee, so we should do this much at the very least, riiiiiight?" Elizabeth was all beaming smiles, and Ciel felt hard pressed to deny her request.

_I hate dancing. It's a useless skill to me. I wouldn't want to dance at any social gathering, though I know very well that I must. _ Ciel groaned internally, but faked a smile and directed it at Lizzy.

"I'm afraid we don't have any music, but very well…. My Lady." He offered her his other hand, and together they danced until Lizzy stopped Ciel and sighed happily.

"Ciel, I know it'll never be the same as it used to be. But this… this is good enough." Smiling, she dragged him back towards the manor.

Sebastian had afternoon tea waiting for them. As usual, Lizzy commented on how excellent the sweets and tea were. Ciel did his best to look content, though occasionally irritation would show when Lizzy mentioned wanting to make the manor cute again.

Eventually, the time came for Lady Elizabeth to depart. The carriage was outside and waiting. Ciel accompanied her to it and helped her in, then watched in silence as the carriage and horses rode off.

Turning back to the manor, he let loose a groan that caused Sebastian to smirk. "She's suck a nuisance sometimes!" Ciel exclaimed. "Imagine having to live with her in the future."

"Ah but Young Master, you two seemed so at peace earlier. I even saw the pair of you dancing."

Ciel glared daggers at Sebastian and without saying a word, stormed back into the manor.

Sebastian smiled, and entering the manor behind his master, turned to shut the door.

"Until next time."

The door shut, and all seemed silent.


End file.
